Papal States
200px | capital=Vatican City | alliance=NpO | strength=3,006.283 | strength day=5/10/06 | rank=7 | founded=2/15/06 | government="Monarchy"| title=Pope | leader=Pius XIII | religion=Christianity | language=Latin and Italian | anthem=Inno e Marcia Pontificale | parties=Papal Supporters Party (201/300), Liberal Reform Party (59/300), Conservative Catholic Party (32/300), Libertarian Party (8/300) | happiness=22.01 | happiness icon=lovetoo.gif | happiness description=Your population is in love with you. | land=434.595 | supporters=3,972 | citizens=3,658 | soldiers=314 | tanks=13 | infra=398.44 | tech=65.29 | enviro description=Your environment is wonderfully clean. Keep it up and you'll soon be known as Mr. Clean. | tax=28% | income=$94.81 | e strength=strong | a taxes=$68.26 | literacy=99.39% | currency=Euro | to coin=100 | coin currency=cents | own1=Fish | own2=Coal | connected=Cattle, Coal, Fish, Gems, Gold, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Silver, Spices, Uranium, Water | }} The Papal States http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=2301 is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Papal States work diligently to produce Fish and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. The government is structured similarly to a constitutional monarchy but with the Pope as head of state. Papal States regained its independence on February 16, 2006 - a few months after World War 3 lead to all major countries collapsing into minor city states. Before then, Papal States was an existing country until 1870 when Italy was unified. Its head of state is Pope Pius XIII and its head of government is Prime Minister Cristoforo Russo. History Papal States has had a long history, though most of its modern history started after World War III. Early History Medieval Papal States Italian Reunification World War 3 Papal States Reborn In late spring after World War 3, a small band of refugees from Rome came to a small island on a lake roughly 70 miles north of the Vatican City. Among them was a cardinal... Geography Papal States consists predominantly of the central part of a large peninsula (the Italian peninsula) with a distinctive boot shape that extends into the Mediterranean Sea, where together with Italy's main islands Sicily and Sardinia it creates distinct bodies of water, such as the Adriatic Sea to the north-east, the Ionian Sea boobs are great to the south-east, the Tyrrhenian Sea to the south-west and finally the Ligurian Sea to the north-west. Papal States itself actually owns most of Corsica and part of northeast Sardinia, missing the northern part of Italy, Sicily, and southern Italy. Government The government of Papal States is structured much like a constitutional monarchy, but the pope is the head of state instead of a king or queen. There is an elected prime minister and a cabinet, though the "secular" side of the government is devoutly religious and 100% Roman Catholic. The cabinet even has one cardinal in it. The parliament is also overwhelmingly Catholic. Economy The of Papal States is strong, but not as strong as it could be if the taxes were not as high as they were. However, the government can justify high taxation by investing a great deal of it into technology, which improves what the citizens would have made anyways. Recent massive purchases in technology has lead to amazing economy increases, as well as the harbor. Demographics Population The population of Papal States is over 3,000. Recent events have made it go up and down a lot recently, but on the most part it is a middle-sized nation. Of course, the many trade and technological benefits mean that most of the Papal States citizens do live quite well. Ethnicity and race Most residents of Papal States are Italian as the country is located on the Italian peninsula. However, Papal States is very welcoming in terms of immigration. It has an open border policy, but in order for the immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Religion The official religion of Papal States is Roman Catholicism. Most of the Papal States citizens are Catholic, and Catholics get additional benefits such as the ability to get high ranking government jobs and tax breaks. The breakdown of Papal States is: 63% Christian (57% Catholic, 6% Protestant, 2% Other), 17% Judaism, 11% Islam, 6% None, 3% Other... Language Papal States has two official languages - Latin, which is used on most official documents, and Italian, which is the most commonly spoken language. In addition, a great number of Papal States citizens speak English because it is an international language. Spanish is another popular second language among this country. Sports Papal States has participated in several international sport competitions of various types with the Papal States Priests, but with little success... Improvements Papal States owns a harbor and an intelligence agency. It is looking to purchase a state-owned church soon, as well. The church, of course, would be under the CyberNations Roman Catholic Church. Papal States is in the process of repaying loans it took to get the harbor and must do so first before buying the church, though. See also *Pope Pius XIII *National Alliance of Arctic Countries *Catholicism International rankings Papal States is currently ranked 13 out of almost 10,000 nations in the world, though it changes frequently (mostly up). Papal States is a considerably economically successful nation. External links *Papal States National Factbook *Basic Papal States Government Structure Category:Nations * Category:Controversial Nations